Many websites, services, and applications implement data protection techniques. Certain techniques involve the use of an encryption key or password that can be subject to interception or brute force guessing. Other methods may protect data but require extensive computing resources to encode and decode data. Such methods often fail to utilize various data format advantages when protecting the data. In addition, such methods often result in the re-use of data protection “secrets”, such as encryption keys, encryption algorithms, and the like. This makes such methods particularly vulnerable to hacking or compromise. Thus, it may be advantageous to implement data protection techniques that minimize the re-use of data protection secrets while bolstering the protection of the data.